Found you
by Asuka K
Summary: How far will Inuyasha go to be with a certain person of his?


**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Author's rant**

The idea came to me when I was editing the next chapter for Another, and it didn't leave me alone so I let it out. That was the result of this one-shot. I know there were many unfold things in this, but it was just... it. I had tried, in the end this was all, included what was left unmentioned.

* * *

**Warning**

AU, mild brutality, bad language, implied raped, implied incest (in this case, Inucest)

* * *

**Found you**

* * *

0:23AM, Western outskirt.

The ocean was screeching.

As the crescent moon kept her eyes on two figures stayed teasingly near to the angry silver waves, which were raging in hungry for any edible feast and screaming in need of her magic to get closer to the landside for its treat. Unlike the water, she was a patient being, she took her time to watch, to see, to play her role as one silent witness in the dark to all.

The first figure stood motionless watching the dancing water in black and white. His midnight hair pooled around him in a barely there embrace as the breeze mercilessly toying with whatever loose trances it could touch on its way to the land. Dark amethyst eyes blinked. All previous torrent of emotions was washed away, leaving nothing but dimmed eyes looked at the other figure nearby, as lone index finger pressed tightly on the 'Stop' button of the small recorder in hand.

"Was that… all?". A low baritone voice growled out through gritted teeth. His hand tighten around the recorder, enough to almost break the device in half, _almost_.

"Y-Yes!", the other figure all but squeaked. "I've told you all the truth! Please! Please! Spare me! I didn't want to… I didn't want to do it!". He tried to crawl as far as possible from the other, with his hands and legs all bound. _He didn't want to die!_

"You didn't want to…", the other drawled, inhaled deeply, leered down at the hopeless man at his feet. "What did you not want to?", he asked, as he turned away from the ocean view and walked in the direction of the other man, who was still trying to put more distant between them, not that the attempt was much successful to begin with.

Fearful eyes looked at him, begging him. Oh no, such disgusting sight, repeatedly repeatedly, one after another, all of them looked at him with those all too same eyes. Pocketed the recorder in his dark red coat, he reached for a box of expensive cigarette in another pocket together with a silver lighter. A smoke, just what he needed right now.

He watched with a bored expression as tobacco smell merged with the salty air whenever white mist escaped from his lips in a slow exhaled. Inclined his head slightly as he casted a side glance at the spot where a mere minutes earlier there was surely another person being here, but now nothing at all. "Ah.", his eyes widened in mocked shock, then a smirk formed.

Why? Why is this happening to him? Why did this person do this to him? Why him? There was others too! Why didn't he go after them but him! Damn it! He was not going to die here! He must escape! He must! The bound on his legs was loosing, offered him the golden chance to run while the other didn't look. Now, he must get to the road, and took a cab home, no, not home, to that place, then told—

"I haven't heard your answer yet, old man.", a velvet voice brushed against his ear as a sharp bite delivered on said ear drawing blood. He jerked with a yelp and his back hit the rock wall as he was turned abruptly, again face to face with his worst nightmare. He could feel it, the cool breath of dead was right at his call now, when that person gripped his neck, forcefully ram the back of his head to the hard surface behind, exposing his pulse point which was running rapidly in an adrenalin rush. "I asked you", a hiss on his abused ear, "What did you not want to?", thumb nail dug through flesh covering pulse and his life essence liquid pooled out slowly. "You did not want to stop.", he gasped as his lung was pierced with a cool metal something, "It felt so good inside that inextinguishable heat to… stop… _doing it…_ to _my brother_!", blood gushed out of his mouth and a sickening crack sound tore through the night as the neck gripping hand gave a jerk, snapping what in its palm broken from its rightful place.

"Piece of shit.", he stood straight, cleaned his bloody hand with a tissue and spat in the dead body.

His phone rang.

"What?", he snapped.

"Are you done yet? I have works to do tomorrow! Damn it!", a whine was heard from the other line, delivering an imaginary alcohol smell in the process all the way to the current receiver.

He snorted, rolled his eyes. _Basically what the idiot was good for_. Snapped his lighter opened and threw it over his shoulders to the corpse, without waiting for the burning fire that was known too well, he walked away from the scene. "I am done here."

"Good to know. I was about to just leave you here still you are done fucking with the old thing overnight.", He heard laughter from the other line, and just rolled his eyes some more as he ended the call. "If I know you are more of an asshole than you usually were without alcohol, I woulda made us leave earlier.", he grumbled as a smile threatened to come out when he finally seated himself in the backseat of his red Porsche. "Get going. I need my sleep."

"Fuck you! You think you are the only one?!", the other snapped at him.

"Yea yea, now shut the trap and just… HEY! Slow down! Watch where you are driving! Damn it! If you drive my baby to a tree I will gift your damn credit cards to your sister and rip off your dick and shove it in your mouth!", another crazy turn with a deafened screech, "Stop that! Gimme the fucking wheel!", he yelled, "I don't want to die with you!"

"Oh stop acting like my mother will ya. I got this. Just sit back and enjoy the ride babe.", was all his reply.

Oh he swore one day he would let the dog have this creature's head. Yes, one day. In the back of his mind he wondered if the dog like spider's meat? He snorted. "I need a bath.", he said as sleepiness finally won the battle, his eyes drooping and his sight dimming.

"Yes. You fuckin' stink."

"Shaddap."

"Ya still awake? Hey?", the other called, "She said he was back home, while you had your fun.". Silent greeted him. He took it as sign the other had fallen asleep, but he glanced at the front mirror for confirmation anyway. "You look almost innocence when you are sleeping, ya know…", he talked to himself softly.

"I always look innocence, asshole.", a sleepy retorted half-heartedly threw at him.

He gave a low chuckle as he sped up the car. Oh well… it was all he could do… for _them_. Ruby eyes narrowed to an unseen figure on the road. His grip on the wheel tightened. "Fuck."

Darkness already overtook the other of the two. His restless slumber came and went in a flash, leaving in its wake a promise of what was to come in the next few hours.

_Soon… soon… I am coming for you…_

* * *

At the same time, in the highest floor of the penthouse suite, somewhere else in the city.

He saw mid-night ocean. He heard roaring silver waves. A blurry lone figure showering in blood red liquid captured his breath, insanity amethyst called out to him, yet, the smile graced that being never reached those eyes. A hand beckoned him closer.

He knew this person.

But at the same time he didn't.

His hand outstretched.

And he grabbed on thin air.

Misty grey eyes snapped open and looked around.

Steamy water continuously pooling to the bathtub.

No ocean.

No silver waves.

No red. No amethyst.

Hot raindrops trickled from his hair, ran teasingly down his collarbone, rolling along the curve of his abs and joined in its big family soaking his lower half. He chanced a glance of himself in the mirror in his right and immediately averted his eyes away and closed them tightly, he gritted his teeth.

Water inside the bathtub pooled all over the cool white marble floor as the current occupant suddenly stood up and after several strides exited the bathroom with a fluffy towel on his head and another one around his waist.

Coming over the glass window overlooked the night city, he saw into nothing but the remaining flash of black and red and amethyst. His heart ached a new as that smile invaded his conscious next. _Who are you?_

He exhaled slowly as his eyes turned to the tiny note on his nightstand.

Everytime when _something_ was about to happen, this note had never failed to appear, but not the person had left it behind.

_'My deeply apology for leaving before you came._

_Please have some rest as long as you can._

_Until next time.'_

All the notes were always together with a pink rose.

It had been 4 years since the day he received the first one.

* * *

9:47AM, Soun'ga lab of Taisho Co.

Another full of chemical liquid bottle hit the floor to join with countless others from more than enough force to break a glass as anger glows were heard from the only person in the room. Ragged breathing, foot kicking whatever in range as hands grabbed one after another bottle and threw them all to the floor. If one said, the lab was completely in a mess, that definitely was a poor understatement.

A head poked through an ill-fate broken door window to peer into the room and addressed the fuming person stood there. "Hey. Not wanna ruin whatever fun you are havin' here but the Taisho requested your present back home in half an hour from now for, ya know, the party.", he tried his best to speak normally, hiding whatever panic in his person when he took a look of what left in the lab, if this was even called a lab anymore. Did another World War just pass by?

A hand ran through midnight black hair as the person in the room exhaled slowly, trying to control his not-dismiss-one-bit temper. Amethyst eyes glared at the pair of pale blue ones, causing the person at the receiving end gulped and back away from his awkward head bending position as the door was kicked out of its hinge by a none too gently black boots as the youth stormed out of the room without another glance at the other one.

_Fuck. _He thought darkly on his way to the garage. All the while never heard any shouting for him to slow down coming from whoever chased after him. _Fuck you, mother._

He slammed the car door shut and started the engine, at the same time heard another door shut behind. He glanced back and noticed, for the first time since he left the lab, "Kouga? What the fuck are you doing here?". He asked the other in real confusion.

Blue eyes almost popped out of sockets and jaw dropped, "What the fuck?! What the fuck?! Who came to whatever you called it, lab? To reminded you earlier that you had a party to attend to? Who did you ignore all the way until now?! Tell me! What the fuck?! Huh? Huh?", Kouga threw his hands to the air then folded them across his chest.

Amethyst eyes blinked at him in boring acknowledgement then turned back forward and looked ahead. "Well then…", was all he said as the vehicle roared to life and sped out of the building to the highway.

"What the heck?! I'm not even done with my seatbelt yet! Damn you! Stop!", was heard from the back seat.

"I saw you had time for sulking so I thought you were fine that way.", a sudden turn which left several ugly scars on the road, "Oh, don't forget to take your heavy head off the back of my driver's seat.", the brake was hit with an elephant's stomping force and the car stopped abruptly, "Tissue in the same place, whip all your gross sweat off the chair if you think you have the strength to open that trap of yours, too.", he looked up and scowled at the shining red on the traffic lights.

Kouga bit back all his possible smartass retorts as he noticed _that_ look on the other face. _Uh oh, he was pissed, very, very pissed._ Okay, as much as his courageous tongue was temping him to spill, risking his life in the process was not something he was all willing to do. "Um… Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Surely you can slow down abit?", he asked nervously, "It's not like we have to rush—"

"Shower. Clothes. Makeup. Cologne. Grooming. In less than 15 minutes left with all the fussy boobs in that house.", he hissed out his reply, "Sometimes I wonder if I am a guy anymore."

"Surely not.", Kouga mumbled to himself. "You are a well-known manwhore."

"Did you say something?", a growl.

"No! Nothing at all!", a squeak.

"Don't push your luck, wolf.", another growl.

"Loosen up, man, it's your day!", Kouga slapped a hand on his forehead in exasperation.

Inuyasha said nothing as he sped up along the road again. Thought back about why his ire broke loose in the first place, bile gathering in his throat as he felt sick in his stomach. He wanted… He needed… to destroy something… to go back… to… to be with… _him…_

His eyes flashed. A smile half formed in his lips before he whipped it off. Anger momentary forgotten as his thought provided him the unearthly picture of flowing silver hair, alabaster skin, and striking misty grey orbs.

_Soon…_

* * *

10:11AM, Dogs' Club.

He felt like he was in some kind of paradise. The same thing reread itself all over in front of his mind eyes.

_'To Nii-sama. Tonight I want to meet you.'_

That was what waiting for him in the care of old Kaede this morning when he decided to pay her an early visit. Another letter from his younger brother. It had always been utter long letters previewed all kind of mischievous the little one got himself into on daily basis. This time it was a tiny note with his own hand writing as usual. Small and short, but the tiny thing overpowered all the previous ones with its content, leaving him in disbelief breathless for several minutes to get his brain functioned normal again. And when it did, his eyes couldn't move away from the little handwriting note, he had to read all the words again and again to make sure his mind was not playing trick on him, and he lost himself in said delicious sensation over and over, for all the morning, smiling like a love-struck fool inside.

A touch on his cheek boiled him back to reality as the caress slowly moved its way to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to a pair of luscious lips, which had come so dangerously close to his while his traitorous mind was in somewhere-else. Mentally cursed himself of a moment distraction as he acted quickly to save his soon-to-be-damned lips with one hand snaked around the other person's waist in a strong but enough to be gentle hold and another place on her cheek, successfully stopped all her advancing. He gave her a seductive smirk, while hiding the fact that his heart was pumping loudly in his ears as his stomach gave a flip flop dance. That was so damn close!

She pouted. "Geeez, I thought you didn't hear me!"

Keeping his smirk still in his lips, he leaned in closer to her ear and breathed hot air in it, "And what, made you think so?", his voice dropped dangerously low as the vibrant of it ran through her body causing her to moan out softly, as he expected.

"B—Because…", she gasped as he gave her ear a small bite, "You… didn't…", she was trying and failing to regain her reasoning, "… look at me… ahh…", her last words trail off to a moan as he licked the ear shell a blew it softly.

_Yes, I didn't_. "Where should I…", he trailed a lick down her neck, "… look at but the beauty in my arms?", and he drew back to look at her eyes, which already turn lusty with need and want.

In the corner of his eyes he could see the young hostess was moving toward them. _Perfect._ His eyes narrowed focus back to the woman. "Ms. Touran?", he called.

"Y-Yes…", she had not come back to earth yet from his assailed. He inwardly rolled his eyes. _Woman…_

By this time, the hostess was right behind them.

"My apology for the interruption, Ms. Touran. The time is out and Mr. Sesshoumaru is in need for his next appointment right now.", the hostess informed them.

The woman, Touran groaned. She was almost got _him_! Oh well, there would always be next time. She got up, blew a kiss in his direction and turned to leave.

He looked as the woman disappeared in a corner turn then averted his gaze to the smug face of the hostess as she stood there with her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose, with a single eyebrow raised in silent question. She just grinned that toothy grin of hers at him as he could not help but returned with a tiny twitched of his lips. This girl had never failed to amuse him, in a pleasant way.

She folded her armed on the sofa headrest as her palms supported her chin and she looked at him on her side. "I thought you need another rescue so I hacked the clock and a miraculous call for you came!", she grinned as her legs dangling behind, mindless of the short miniskirt was exposing what was supposed to be hidden from view as the others who was fortunately or unfortunately saw it.

He had ran off, more like disappeared from his seat at an inhuman speed the moment she said 'call', to the cordless phone booth, but there was nothing but the empty phone cradle. "I was about to give it to you if you had not run off like that! Geez!", she came up behind him pouting while gave him the phone, saluted an 'have fun!' and walked off, never waited for his muttering a thank you.

"This is Sesshoumaru speaking.", he answered. But as soon as he said it, the phone hung up with a long beep. He looked at the thing in question for a mere second in bewilderment and tipped his head slightly to the side, misty grey eyes blinked. Did someone just hang up on him? For real?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Taisho mansion.

He snapped his phone shut after a while listening to the other line. A laugh, a real laugh was bubbling in his stomach and he was trying his damnedest to not let it out in front of the people in the room. He would be damned if these people saw him laughing and rolling on the floor like an idiot. But he couldn't help a tiny smile in his lips as his mind rehearsed that voice. Even if it was just a simple greeting, just the way the other said his own name over the phone, or further back to the way he muttered under his breath a thank for the girl, everything about him was so endearing in a dangerous way, all set his heart rate to a frantic pace that took a while to get the thing beating normal again. Gods helped him, he was at his limit of what he could endure. His patient was running thin, not that he had much patient in the first place, mind you. Oh yea, he would do it today. He would put an end to all this self-denial of his tonight, consequence be damned. God damned it.

"Oi. We are in the middle of dressing your butt so STOP LISTENING TO THE PHONE!", Kouga impatiently yelled at no one in particular which indirectly threw to other one who was once again got swarm by a mob of maids, to get his midnight long hair groom, to get his skin applied in the finest lotion, to get his face showered in whatever powder they had in hands. Said person just rolled his eyes.

"You are not the one who was treated like a fucking damsel, so stop barking.", Inuyasha grumbled, scowled at all the hands flying back and forth, practically all over him.

"Well, if you are in your best behavior, your pop might let you have a laid with whoever you just talked to after this is done.", Kouga threw him a wolfish grin.

"Or the old man might be so gorgeous enough to keep me in the dog house for the rest of the day if I behave decently to play _manwhore _and_ have a fuck _with all of his guesses.", he smirked darkly at Kouga, who was unconsciously stiffened at his words as the guy sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

All the maids in the room also had the same reaction as Kouga, but for an entirely different reason and they tried to cover it by going on with their work on Inuyasha. An old butler walked slowly toward him, bowed his respect and addressed him in his aged vocal, "Young master, please don't say such disrespected to the master. He would never force you into what you don't like.", ancient eyes looked straight to the pair of young ones, begging the younger his silent plead.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he looked away from the old butler to the gathering mob in the garden below. "Yea, whatever.", he muttered. "I appreciate your loyalty toward my father, Myoga-jiji."

"My humble grateful to your understanding, young master.", with that, the old butler left for his own business, leaving the youngsters to their own accord.

"If one word in this room ever reach the old man's ear, you all may as well find a nice 6 foots hole and sleep there for the rest of your lives. Is that understood?", Inuyasha said in a low voice which delivered all his silent threats to whoever in the room as they squeaked and nodded their head frantically. Reached the master or not, their lives were a living hell already!

Inuyasha looked around at all the occupants and sneered at their pale faces. _Bunch of trashes._

* * *

Today was a big day in Taisho's mansion. Cherry blossom trees all bloomed in their glory as sakura petals would dance along the breeze to share the fun with humans on this day. Even fishes in the pond would sometimes do a flip out of water to join in the merry air.

It was 16th birthday celebration party of the young master.

This occasion was absolutely welcomed, but aside from the reason for party, people were here in Taisho mansion for other reasons as well. Chance. Position. Wealth. Marriage. Support. Etcetera. And they knew it.

Suddenly everything stopped their motions. All eyes focus on the main reason of this gathering as a red clad youth made his appearance from inside the mansion, walked leisurely toward a middle age man in grey suit. Said man looked proudly to the coming youth as his aging grey eyes drank in the picture of perfection was representing in front of him. Long midnight black hair pulled up into a high pony tail by black crystalized cords as dark red suit adorned his body, not failed to show off how perfectly built the youth was even when said attire had already covered him with several layers of material. Judging by all the gasps, blushes, wide-eyes of the occupants here, he knew his son had truly outdone himself this time, not that he had anything to complain about.

When the youth shortened their distance with 3 foots away, he gave a respected bow to the man, when he straightened up, his head turned slightly to the side as he slowly blinked, "It is my pleasure to have you here, father. Had you told me sooner I would have come to pick you up at the airport."

The man just laughed, "And what kind of surprise was that if you had known, son.", he looked at his son approvingly as the younger came standing beside him, all the while ignored the mob of women practically drooling at the sight of him while some of the men stood uncomfortably, and their peers looked at him with narrowed calculated eyes. He felt like he'd missed a lot, even just a month away from the boy felt like an eternity had passed. Oh, how he loved this materialized of youth, and beauty, and—

"I liked the surprise, indeed. But I am not entirely please to be the last person to know you have returned, father.". Dear Heaven, the boy was pouting at him! He had missed _this_, this little reason of his entire life. Suddenly he asked himself, how he could even survive the last month without seeing the boy every day. He shook his head as he smiled at the younger.

"I've missed you, you know that, Inuyasha.", he told the boy. As amethyst eyes brightened up, he knew the boy had received what was left unsaid in those words.

Eyes blinked mischievously, Inuyasha leaned in closer, his breath teasing the man's ear as he practically purred, "I will be waiting for your present when all this shit is over, father."

The man frowned, "You are still not doing anything with your language?"

Inuyasha laughed as he walked away from him to the middle of the gathering as people stepped to the sides watching him expectantly.

"Dear our Ladies and Gentlemen, I am deeply thank you for your precious time being here to have this humble celebration of mine. I hope you will enjoy it with _pleasure_!", as he drawled the last words, his eyes secretly darted to the crowd, skimming all the men and women and his lips formed a knowing smirk at their almost same reactions, while mentally rolled his eyes in the process.

Applauses busted from the garden as people started surrounding him, showering him with praises, and sweet words, and best wishes, and so on. And he would do his best to humor them all. In the back of his mind he wondered where all the time-bombs were for parties like this in those movies he'd watched in his boredom. Well, guess he was on his own since this was not a movie at all. Did these people ever know when to shut up?

From not far away old Taisho watched the sight of his son among the mob of people who tried to impress him. He smirked. The boy would be the best successor of Taisho ever. This was _his_ precious son.

"Such a lovely young man he's become, don't you think so Mr. Taisho?", a voice from his left forced him averted his eyes away from Inuyasha as his narrowed gaze now on the person stood next to him. "Oh, I can't miss the birthday party of my superior's son now can I?", the person continued, not waiting for his reply.

"Is that so?", he said, turned back to look at Inuyasha, who now was having a conversation with some of his business partners, "I thought you'd come to introduce that sister of yours to my son."

"Ah, my apology about her absent. She had better thing to do right now.", the other gave a low chuckle as he leisurely sip his wine.

Taisho's eyes narrow to the slits at the obvious insult. "Good then, because I am sure the party is bad enough with your present.", with that, he walked away from the other and headed to Inuyasha. Apparently the boy was at his end of patient by now. He smiled inwardly, oh this hot-head baby boy of his.

By turning his back to the other, he'd missed the exchanging look between Inuyasha and said person in the process.

* * *

4:57 PM.

"Thanks the God this shit is finally over!", Inuyasha said as he threw himself face down to the pillows on his king-side bed when he was back to the heaven of his room.

A low chuckle was heard behind as a hand gently stroking the back of his head. "It was you who hold the party, son.", the long water-like hair pooled over Inuyasha's back to his sides like a black halo felt like the best silk he'd ever touched in all his life as he sat on the bed facing the younger one. "You looked so much like your mother.", he talked to himself softly.

"Hmp.", was all Inuyasha said, muffed by the pillows he currently buried his face on. Suddenly he boy turned, balance his head on his palm and the same elbow sunk into the mattress to support the pressure. "Well?", he raised an eyebrow.

Taisho looked at his son in confusion.

" . ?", he poked at the man's chest with each words from his lips.

"What would you want for your present?", he asked, his eyes twinkled at the youth.

"You didn't mean…", Inuyasha faked a gasp, "You didn't get me anything?!", as his eyes shimmered watery and his unoccupying hand came up to cover his mouth.

"My boy.", he laughed, "I may believe it if you were a girl.", he ruffled the boy's hair causing him to scowl, "Now really, what would you want today?", he asked gently.

Inuyasha gave him a tiny smile, almost timidly, of course, the boy and that word were never got along, and too far away from the truth. This was Inuyasha, _not_ _Izayoi_. The second times he'd unconsciously mentioned about her he couldn't hide this dull ache in his chest from the younger. As Inuyasha slowly sat up straight and looked at him in concern. The boy place a hand on his cheek and gave a soft caress, "Father?"

"I am fine.", he pulled the boy to a hug, "I have you with me."

* * *

"I am fine.", he heard his father said, but he didn't prepare for the unexpected embrace he suddenly found himself was pulled into. "I have you with me."

Amethyst eyes widened at his words as emotions roared within him. He wanted to push this man as far away from him as possible, he wanted to scream at him with all the bottled up feelings over all these years, and most, he wanted to kill this man and make him disappear from _their_ lives forever. Yet, he was stroking this man's back to comfort him. He was whispering sweet nothing in his ear to ease away his sadness. He felt disgust. With himself.

Why this man. Why not _you_.

Why I am doing this to this man. Why not _you_.

Why I am staying by his side. Why not _yours_?

What I am doing here…

_Nii-sama…_

* * *

At the same time, in the house of a certain person, who had left to Taisho's mansion…

He winced as the cup in his hand was dropped to the floor, wine poured everywhere from the broken glass. He couldn't understand the cause of this sudden pain in his head together with a flash of ache in his heart. Sometimes he would feel it, and it'd gone as soon as it came.

"I think I need to see my therapist.", he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his silver tress while looking down at the mess he'd just made.

"You may want to bring my brother with you. That's his favorite.", a female voice came from behind and he just rolled his eyes. "You didn't hurt yourself with it, right?", she asked as she looked him over for injury.

"I was thinking about use one of the broken glass and cut my wrist and laughed like a fool watching my blood pooling out still I have nothing left.", he said, and rolled his eyes some more, "You need to stop watching those sappy dramas, Kagura."

"Well, no fire no smoke. If something happens to you Naraku will deprive me of milk for a month. So you'd better be a good boy and cooperate and we will be all happy, Mr. Sesshoumaru.", Kagura said nonchalantly.

"I assure you _something_ will only happen to me whenever I am with you, not the other way around.", Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hey! It's not my fault that hag pounced on you!", she pointed a finger at his face, "If it's not me you'd probably lost your shirt by now, even your pants!"

"Yes, thanks to you she lost one of her shoes, because she was chased by a crazy bitch who apparently loved to rip anyone's clothes off when she was pissed.", Sesshoumaru chuckled as he walked around to sit down on the sofa, grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. As the device turned to live he threw her a look over his shoulders, "Where was he off to, by the way?", his eyes turned back to the TV and widened a bit.

"He said he needed to attend an important meeting.", she sat down beside him on the sofa with a glass of white liquid and started drinking her milk.

"Do important meeting nowadays include a feast with rainbow color dresses women in Taisho mansion?", Sesshoumaru asked in wonder.

"What are you talking about?", she looked at him through the glass cup.

In reply he jerked his head to the TV. The moment her eyes glued to it, he winced as her hand loosened and the cup dropped to the floor with another all-knew-too-well sound. That brought Kagura out of her daze and she looked down to the mess at her feet.

"Tell me that's not his favorite, too.", he mumbled.

"Sure. It's his favorite, too.", she whispered back.

They looked at each other for a long minute.

His phone rang.

"Rin? What's happen?", he answered.

"Ah, nothing. I just check up on you.", her voice sounded sheepish to him. So she knew he'd seen _what_ on the TV just now.

His eyes suddenly had _that_ twinkle and he _smiled_, Kagura realized it and instantly back away from him and she gulped. "Actually, Rin, you are very on time, I need to ask a favor.", he drawled.

"Yea, sure. Anything you need?", she asked.

"Can I borrow Jaken for a day from now?"

"Jaken? Yes, he was just complaining about having nothing to do.", she said in confusion. _Jaken?_

"Perfect. Can you tell him to come over to the address I will mail him in a bit?", he asked in triumphantly.

"Okay."

"You have saved the day, Rin. Thank you.", with that he hang up the call, leaving a very confused girl on the other line.

He looked back to Kagura who was now rolling on the floor (in a safe distance from the broken glasses) with a fist in her mouth trying to muffle her laugh. He smirked. "Well. When is the exact time that traitorous brother of yours back home?", he checked his watch.

"Hmm, according to him, 3 hours from now.", she said, sat up folding her foots together in lotus style still grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, time to make our perfect alibies and setup a perfect crime scene.", Sesshoumaru stood, looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir!", she laughed, faking a military salute as he smirked.

* * *

Taisho mansion.

Cool water rained around him, trying to smooth his bitter away. He felt dirty, disgust. He hated himself. Fingers digging flesh as he bit his lips to block a frustrated cry.

_"You see, I happened to destroy our Soun'ga lab.". He laughed._

_"Oh? What ailed you this time?". Taisho looked at him incredibly._

_"My newest experiment was a fail. So I pissed the place.", he folded his arms and pouted._

_"And what are you expecting me to do?", his father asked._

_"Well, I can come to the Bakusaiga lab and start anew. Problem is solved!", he grinned triumphantly._

_"No. I will not give you another place to please your destructive instinct.", the old man shook his head hiding a laugh at the expression on his face._

_Wide eyes all teary looked at him in puppy depression. "You said you will give me anything I want today!", Inuyasha whined._

_"Only if you promise me to stay out of trouble, be safe, and come home often to have family meals with this old man.", the man ruffed his head, pulled him in for another hug, kissed his forehead and left._

He felt like a liar. A succubus with seductive deceiving nature. He was taking advantage of the man who loved him with all his heart… yet… At the same time, he couldn't forgive that same man for _what he did, who he was, how he'd made him… like_ this… No. It was no one's fault to be blamed. It was his own choice, and he would never regret what he'd become. Amethyst eyes narrowed in determination as fingers more tighten in his fists turned his knuckles all white.

Water washed away all his doubt and hesitation. Long wet midnight black hair pooling around him, he stared at what was said to be exactly like his mother's. He looked up at the ceiling, to something unseen beyond, "Are you laughing at me now, mother? Are you happy to see me like this now, mother?", he asked softly.

He shook his head and smiled bitterly.

A vibrant sound from a certain device he had left on the sink broke through his trance. He watched with slight amusement as the device kept vibrant and that thing was actually edging closer to the edge of the sink. Another millimeter closer. Another. And…

Bang.

As expected.

But it was still buzzing.

He gave a dry chuckle as he picked up his poor cellphone and answered in a bored tone, "Can't I have a peaceful shower without talking to you?"

"Oh? Okay then. Guess I don't need to report to you about him now. Keep showering. See yo—", a voice on the other like answered him in bored tone.

"Hey! What do you need to report? What the hell happen to him? Damn you! I told you to ke—", Inuyasha cut the other with his anger, and stopped abruptly as he realized that he was ranting. "Well, if you have time for sarcasm I think I don't need to concern much, for now."

"You really,", the other paused, searching for words, "have a very weird pms of all the people I've met, you know?"

"Asshole!", Inuyasha yelled into the phone, now brought it in front of his eyes.

"Well, Kagura called earlier. They went to Rin's. Now just back to his house. And preparing to go to Rin's in half an hour.", the confusion on the other line transferred through the phone to the current receiver. "If I wasn't at your fun and you weren't at your fun too, I'd like to ask what the hell those monkeys are doing."

"First of, I think aside from him, others are monkeys alright. And I didn't say you had to be here today. And I had to be at my fun. Jackass!", Inuyasha growled. "I swear to the devil, Naraku, if that sister of yours rub off on him I will have her skewed!"

"Do it now! You don't need to swear to anyone! I can't stay silent and watch her use all my credit cards to buy milk anymore!", he heard something like hair shuffled from the other line as his eyes twinkled.

"Well, _dear mother_ Naraku, it is your very fault that _you_ don't have milk so your daughter has to buy it herself."

"I don't want to hear that from you. You sicko brothercon!"

"That's affection. Idiot!"

A snort was heard.

"So?", he asked, raised an eyebrow fully know the other couldn't see.

"What about yours?", Naraku inquired instead.

"I have everything under control. It went even easier than I'd thought.", he sighed, rest his head against the cool wall.

"… Are you alright?", Naraku asked after a silent.

"No."

"Inuyasha—"

"But I will be, soon.", he cut off, "Really."

"Should I come get you?"

"No. He will get suspicious, and we won't want that.", he rolled his eyes. "I don't think he was fully convinced with my reason either."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. No question. Nothing at all.", Inuyasha sighed again, wondering what that old man was thinking to let him have his way without a fuss. When he thought about it, this surely was too good to be true. His eyes narrowed.

"I will come to Rin's in another hour.", Inuyasha said with a final tone that left nothing for argument, which was unneeded, as the other didn't even protest. "Untill then please keep him busy, very busy, with you, and no one else."

"Mission impossible, _young master_.", Naraku said mockingly, "He was not a gay so I can't even start comparing to my sister or that little girl of his."

"I don't care whatever you do.", Inuyasha rubbed his face with his unoccupied hand, "Just… keep him away from whatever you think I may kill. Okay? Pretty please for the sake of human's population.", he said through gritted teeth.

"Since when did you even care for human's population? My God, the sun had risen in the West!", Naraku faked a gasp, as he heard Inuyasha took a deep breath, he added, "Chill, young man. I will keep your beauty away from the beasts for as long as I can, but you'd better come quick or he might fall for this beast.", he laughed.

"Over my bloody dead body!", Inuyasha hissed as he, too, laughed a moment later.

* * *

8:36 PM, Dogs' Club.

They were up to something, he knew it. But he didn't know what it was. First, they practically dragged him all over the city since he'd come back. One thought he finally had his well-deserved rest after that bloody party of Inuyasha by escaping home earlier than he'd planned. But no, they had to wait for him right at his door, made him drive them to Rin's club, then Sesshoumaru's place, then to the Mall and dumped all their stuffs on him. Seriously? Can't he even have a peaceful evening to help his lack of sleep from his little tryst with Inuyasha overnight? He didn't care if Inuyasha was not human after all the shits he did and still standing damn it, but he was! What was it so wrong for him to just want to have sex with his bed right now? He groaned into a pillow, readjusted his laying position on the sofa to a more comfortable one, praying in his head for Inuyasha's arrival as soon as possible. He was at the end of his limit before he pulled his gun out and shot at anything that moved! A pressure on _his_ sofa brought him out of his dark thoughts as he peered through half lid eyes to see who dared to interrupt his sleep now.

"Hello pretty.", light pink luscious lips purred on his ear, bonus a hot blew of air as the other continued, "Why are you alone here?"

"You have a hot body, good manner, kissable lips, and sugar voice. But sorry my dick didn't decide to swing this way.", he grumbled.

"Well, good to know because I am not swing _my_ dick this way either.", a low voice grumbled back from the same person.

"WHAT THE F—mmmph!", he yelled as a pillow was pressed on his face none too gently with a familiar force. Wait, _familiar force_?

"You looked like you were dead but that mouth of yours surely proved otherwise.", a low baritone voice hissed on his ear.

"What with that cosplay and what with your voice, _young master_ or should I call you _young mistress_ now?", he pushed the pillow away and frowned, skimmed the other from top to toes. What the fuck was _he_ doing look like… _this_?

The other coughed and amethyst eyes darted around checking if they had any unwanted eavesdropping. "I figured it would be more fun this way.", the other drawled as one finger trailed an imaginary circle on his chest, now back to that _sugar voice_.

"I will shoot your head off if you not get off of me this instant, Inuyasha.", he hissed through gritted teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The other just raised a brow and sat back normally, now scanning the place all over. "Where are they? No, scratch that. Where is he?", he asked in confusion. Why Naraku is here but others are not?

"Somewhere in the back, to play dressing up your beauty.", Naraku yawned sleepily.

_I prefer him on Adam's attire…_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Looked at a practically passed out Naraku and sighed, rubbed the middle of his forehead. He was real tired, too. But there was something that needed to be done, tonight. Suddenly he felt nervous, very very nervous. What if _he_ didn't want to see him? He'd been too scared to come to Kaede for fear she would tell him _he_'d got mad and said _he_'d never wanted to see him again. That fear had always in the back of his mind now came forth in full blow to his gut. He didn't dare to think about what the other would think with his last note.

"You rubbed your palms together when you're nervous.", he heard Naraku whispered.

"What if—", he started, but was cut off as a hit was delivered on the back of his head.

"Idiot. He looked like a high school girl with first love all the time I saw him today.", Naraku snorted.

Amethyst eyes rolled at him, "Yea, said the same guy who told me just an hour ago _he_ was not a gay.", something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and caused his eyes to widened. He looked around frantically, no one noticed him yet, nice. He leered down at Naraku and smirked.

"Well", Naraku waved his hand in dismissal and yawned again, "Why don't you ask the person himself?", with that his heavy head hit the pillow face down.

* * *

"Who are you talking to?", a female voice from above called him, and she gasped, "Don't tell me my overworked brother had hit his head and he just talked to a pillow!", she started wailing, all the while pinched him continuously, "No! No! NO! You said you will take care of me if no one wants to marry me!", she wailed louder, "Wake up and look at me! You can't die yet damn you!". That was when he had enough and hit her head. "Ouch!"

"Fouf spwifwef cwrefwinf'!", (You spider cretin'!) he snapped, "Iff Fofu kweefp muffefing fee fhah fay fi fiw sfuwefy fie, fat FOUFA fanf!" (If you keep murdering me that way I will surely die, at YOUR hand!)

"What the...", a low baritone voice came closer to have a better look at him, more like, what in _his_ mouth. Naraku moved back a bit at the look on the others' face. What's with these people all of sudden look at him as if he'd grown another horn? "Don't move, Naraku.", the other told him as a frowned now on his face.

He felt the other pulled something off his mouth. His eyes widened at the… _damned… thing_, now was in his view.

" .GODS!", Kagura now was rolling on the floor laughed her head off. "How… could you… -haha-… do it! Pffff!", she gasped, trying to control her laugh, "Oh dear God, I will never forget this!", she rolled away for another round of laughter.

The one pulled the _thing_ off his mouth now full focus on said _thing_ without looking at him. He did his best _not _to look at him. But his shoulders were shaking now. "Go ahead and laugh. I don't care." He ran his hands through his curling hair, gods above he wanted to pull all of his hair off his head now!

The other coughed. "I am not,", another cough, "It was really,", he coughed again, "Not funny at all.". His face was as normal as always, but the corner of his lips twitched from time to time.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Where the fuck was _the mofo_ that sat right here with me before you came out?"

Misty greys looked at him in confusion. "You were the only one here all the time."

"Damn that little midget.", Naraku groaned. A sudden vibrant on the side table of the sofa got their attention.

"It's your phone, Naraku.", the other said as he stood up, about to walked away but Naraku poked at his wrist, motioned for him to sit back. He raised an eyebrow at the other.

"You little fucking pirate! What have you done to my perfect public imagine!", Naraku snapped to the phone. "What?!", he snapped again. "Yes!", he grumbled. "No way! I am not your fucking errant boy!", he yelled, "Wait! Say it again.", he eyes suddenly all shiny, "Well,", he grinned as his nose was on the air, "If you say so guess I will help you this time.", another pause. "I got it. Bye."

As Naraku hang up, he looked over at the other, who looked at him in confusion. Suddenly his grinned broke out and a pillow swat him on his face. "Mmmph!"

"You creep.". the other mumbled.

"Well, let's go, _milady_.", pulled the pillow off, Naraku's grin ever wider.

This time his phone was shoved in his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut. And no, I will not go anywhere with you.", the other stood up and turned to walk away.

"The one I've just talked to, asked you if you like the flower.", Naraku asked nonchalantly.

Grey eyes widened as his being stiffened, he stopped his movement and slowly turned toward Naraku. "Who did you just talk to?", his eyes narrowed at Naraku, now sat up crossed legs on the sofa.

"Someone who asked me to escort you to wherever that person was. But I was told that coming or not will be entirely up to you.", Naraku said as his face turned serious. "Think carefully, Sesshoumaru.", he stood up, walked to the other and pat him gently on his shoulders. "We have 10 minutes.", with that, he walked off.

* * *

At the same time in somewhere else…

Amethyst eyes looked down at the night city. Mind raging, heart racing, emotions roaring inside one being.

A soft voice whispered in darkness of the room.

"Will you come, Nii-sama…?"

* * *

11:09 PM, Dogs' Club.

"I will not go, Naraku.", Sesshoumaru came up to Naraku as the other sat dangling on the windows.

Naraku didn't look back at Sesshoumaru as he kept his eyes on the multicolor neon lights from everywhere in the city. At length, he asked, "Why?"

"Inuyasha said he will come today. I will not go anywhere until that time.", Sesshoumaru said in a final tone.

"When will he come?", Naraku asked.

"I don't know."

"Where will he come?", Naraku asked again.

"I… don't know."

"Does he really come?", he asked again.

"I…"

"You, of all people, know very well. He couldn't, can't, won't come. Never.", Now, Naraku turned to look at him. "He was at the Taisho mansion. Keeping safe. Bright future. Women and even men threw themselves at him by second. He was there, like a pet, for the rest of his life."

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath, his eyes closed. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew what the other said was all true. There was no way Inuyasha could come to him, come back to him. Yet, he kept on wishing, hoping, knowing it just a hopeless desire on his foolish side. And two things he'd kept hiding from the boy. Two things he would die keeping until there was no life within him. Inuyasha would never know. Never. He may really lost the boy had he known about this. And he would be unable to live anymore.

"He was an unreachable dream now, Sesshoumaru.", Naraku's voice brought him back to where they were. He was right, they were of two different worlds now.

"What do you want me to do, Naraku?", he sighed, "Go to the arms of other?", he shook his head as he gave a dry chuckle, "I don't even know a single thing about that person."

"You will never know until you try.", Naraku averted his eyes from Sesshoumaru. Damn it, he hated doing this. Especially to Sesshoumaru. Damn it all!

Silent fell upon them.

"How long we have left?", Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Late by 30 minutes.", Naraku replied.

"That's it, then.". Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into the building.

* * *

11:59PM. Shikon Hotel.

Bitter smile on pink lips as forehead touched softly on the cool glass window. Amethyst eyes blinked with unshed tear as one being in darkness turned and walked toward the door.

_That's it, then…_

As the person made another step, the door clicked, head snapped up as said door opened slowly. Breath hitched. _Could it be…?_

Silver tress pulled up into a high pony tail as narrowed misty grey orbs looked into the dark room, tried to see through the dark for any sign of living inside. And his gaze stopped at another being.

_You've come…_

"I have come per your request…", low baritone voice greeted.

"_My_ request…", velvet voice ran through the distant between them, "How about _your _choice?"

* * *

_Naraku smirked at the retreating back of Sesshoumaru, "But if you want to push your luck."_

_That caused the other stopped mid-step._

_"I will be at your call."_

_Wided Grey met mischievous Ruby as a decision was made._

* * *

"My request…", a sweet female voice reached his ears from inside the darkness, "How about your choice?"

He smiled as he shook his head, "… and my choice."

"Forgive my manner.", he heard the other chuckled, "I didn't mean to cut you off."

"My apology for not finishing what I started sooner.", he replied.

_But the night was still young._

"My apology also for letting my guess standing at the door for a bit long. Don't you think so?", that voice sang at his ears again as he found himself unconsciously moved inside the room.

"Please make yourself comfortable."

"Don't you think it's not really polite to keep your guess in the dark?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm sorry.", a dark figure moved to the glass window, "The light won't be turned on for a while. Please let it be that way.", and as if to assure him, the other added, "There is no one else in this room but you and me."

"If it's fine with you to be in a dark room alone with a man then I have no complaining.", Sesshoumaru smiled at this situation he was in.

A soft chuckle was his reply. The other had her back on him as she looked up at the dark sky. "I think it is the first time we've met… this way."

"It is the first time we've met this way.", he confirmed.

"It is a nice day.", the other said.

"Indeed, it is.", he agreed, wondered why they were having this talk about the weather now. And he couldn't stop himself at his next words, "It is a big day of my important person."

"I see.", was all she said as she kept her gaze on the sky. He was glad she didn't look like she was about to throw him the twenty questions like a bunch of women he'd met on daily basis. But he didn't prepare for her coming question, as she asked, "Have you spent this day with that person?"

He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice normal, "No."

"Why?"

His eyes narrowed. She had crossed the line. Before he could voice his thought, she raised a hand motion for him to stay where he was.

"Shall I tell you a story then.", she said, and started without waiting for his reply. "I knew this young man, who lived all his life in this very huge and beautiful mansion…"

His eyes widened.

"… All alone with his… _father_.", She drawled. "And kept waiting for this one person that he didn't know if he'd been wanted by that person or not."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly at this.

"And that person… was his older brother.", she finished.

He moved to her and grabbed her arms. "How could you know about this? How?", he asked in a panic mixed anger emotion. _How?_

"How.", she repeated his one word, as her hands calmly came up to touch the back of his hands, which had her arms in a vice grip, "Do you want to know about how could I know, or there was something else you want to know behind that question?"

Realized what he was doing he released her, "I'm sorry.", he looked away from her. But her hand now moved up to touch his cheek, turned his gaze back to look at her eyes, he noticed, she had this deep violet color eyes if the darkness around them was not fooling him.

"Tell me.", she prompted.

"I…", he sighed, closed his eyes. He was losing himself in her eyes.

"Why?", she asked again.

"Because he was a dream.", he moved away from her to sit on a nearby chair. "He is having a good life somewhere."

"Are you sure?", she asked in disbelief.

"I am sure if you've already known who he was.", he looked at her with an eyebrow up, though in the dark he doubted she saw it at all.

"I don't know.", she answered flatly.

"Really?", he chuckled despite there was nothing funny, just the way she said it made him felt like _smiling_. Maybe coming here was not a bad idea at all, like his first thought.

"Really.", she confirmed, her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed at him. "And this is not funny, at all.", she told him as she rolled her eyes.

"My apology."

"Well, where were we?", she moved to sit on another chair across from him. "Ah, he was having a good life part. Okay."

"He is having a good life.", he corrected, crossed his arms and legs.

"Are you sure?", she asked again.

He just rolled his eyes. He could feel a headache was on the way now.

"Since we are having this disagreement,", she clapped her hands, "Why don't we see it ourselves, then?", she asked him as if she was making a comment about the weather.

He looked at her incredibly, had he heard her right?

She saw his look and just ignored him. "Tell me where he was now." She told him.

"I don't know.", he answered as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He only said he'd come. That's all."

"You can't be serious?", she gasped at him.

"Yes, I am serious.", he inwardly groaned. He took back his earlier statement. She was _worse_ than those women! Dear heaven!

"When did I said so?!", she talked to herself in confusion.

"You said what?", his eyes narrowed at her.

She looked away from him. _Oh shit_. One slender finger entered her vision, she started at it as it curled down ward to touch her chin and turned her face back to await misty grey orbs. She scowled.

"I will ask this one time, only one. When I have your answer I will leave.", He told her calmly, suppressed all his emotions in the deep of his heart. "What is your relationship with _him_?"

She swatted his hand away and folded her arms across her chest. "What make you think I will tell you anything while you keep what you know for yourself?"

"Well then,", he stood up, inclined his head slightly, "Because you don't have my trust when we talked about _my little brother_.", he _smiled_ at his admitting.

She had frozen at his words and it took her several seconds to look up to see his retreating back. Her eyes widened. He was _leaving_. She snapped her fingers and all the lights in the room turned on.

He winced at the sudden brightness assaulted his vision. As he threw a glare over his shoulders to the other in the room, but what he saw had him turned back fully to face the person who he had been talking to. "Lady…", he gasped, "_Izayoi?_". The person the light had brought into his view was a young lady with flowing long midnight black hair left loose to her waist, red shirt adorned her frame showing the perfect curves of her body and black leather pants hugged her lower from her hips to her ankles.

Amethyst eyes stared at him, her lips opened to say something but nothing came out as she walked to another room, apparently said room was a kitchen. She took a plate on the table and walked silently to the sink and pour water into it.

He stared at her in mild confusion.

With the plate of water in her hand, she put it back to the table and looked at him with a raised brow. She opened her palm at him, "If you have the note with you, please?"

He frowned. "How did you know about the note?"

"Let's say like you said…", she drawled, "I am _Izayoi_?", she turned her head slightly to a side while looking at him expectantly.

"You are not.", his eyes narrowed. "You look like her, but if you are _that person_, then she didn't age at all since the last time I'd seen her.", he took in a deep breath, "Who", he stared hard at her, "exactly are you?"

"You have so many questions.", she drew back, sat herself slightly on the table. "Whatever happen to that one thing you said earlier?", she smirked at him.

His eyes twitched.

"Give me the note first.", she glared at him.

He sighed, finally gave up. "Fine.", and handed her the note, almost hesitantly.

"Relax, I am not planning to burn it.", she threw him a look, "Just soak it.", and dropped the note onto the water plate.

His eyes widened and he was about to say something when she raised her hand again as her eyes narrowed, signaled him to keep silent as her eyes averted from him to the note on the plate. "Don't you think this thing was too thick for _a_ piece of paper?", she asked him at length as her gaze fixed on the plate, now the note was torn apart to two pieces, revealed something in-between. She picked it up and brought it on his eye level. "Here.", she handed him the new thing and walked pass him to go back to the previous room where they were in earlier.

He speechlessly received what she just gave him, which turned out to be another note.

_'Shikon Hotel. 11PM.'_

His head snapped up at the watch on the wall and his eyes widened. _It was already half passed mid night time._

"You were late.", he heard her say as she stood leaning on the wall and rubbed her face with a wet towel.

He was about to run out of the room when he heard her again, "I locked the door, too. Since we are not done here, yet."

He glared at her. What did she want with him?

When she threw the towel to somewhere behind as her face came back to his view, he gasped. Now _she_ undid two button of her red shirt and her hands snaked in between the silk material and her skin to pull out two breast pads. He could feel his cheek heat up but he couldn't look away from the other.

With that done, the other looked up at him. "That feels much better.", the person frowned at the voice and coughed, "Ahem. Sorry. Now I am done.", a low baritone voice said.

Sesshoumaru stood root to the spot.

The other stared back, his lips curved up to a grin, "Well, surely you saw me enough on the TV to not realize who I am, right?", he walked to him, left three foots distant between them. "Nii-sama."

At this Sesshoumaru could not hold back anymore. And the other did not see it coming either, so the result was pretty much predictable, at least from Sesshoumaru' side, as he hit the other one on his head. Sesshoumaru watched as the other yelped and brought his hands to touch the bump on his head and couldn't help his next assault as he pulled the younger into his arms and hold him tight enough to deprive the other from air for a while.

"What do you think you are doing?", Sesshoumaru growled in other ear, "Played with me like that!"

"Because I knew you can't be mad at me on my birthday.", the younger returned his embrace with almost equal force, losing himself in the present of the older.

"Your birthday was yesterday, Inuyasha.", with that, he had the younger one's ear in between his two fingers as he gave them a pinch, hard enough to cause the other yelped again.

"Ouch! That was mean!", Inuyasha scowled, still buried his face on his brother's chest.

"That was for playing with your elder.", Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly as he smiled down at the pouting younger one.

Inuyasha looked at his face, his hands came up to caress the elder's cheeks. "I miss you.", he said, his eyes turned glassy as water was threatened to ooze out.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I miss you, too."

Nothing was said anymore as they fell into a comfortable silent, just hugged each other for as long as time let them. _Time…_

* * *

"How long will you stay?", Sesshoumaru asked after a while, as they now lay comfortable on the bed, with the younger curled himself beside the older, as they always did many years ago.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, his eyes twinkled mischievously, "I am not sure.", as Sesshoumaru was about to say something, Inuyasha placed a finger on his lips to stop him. He turned his gaze to the city through the glass window, supported his chin on his palms as his elbows balance on his brother's chest. "You see, I happened to destroy a lab yesterday.", he laughed at the incredible look his brother threw him. "So I got permission to move to the other one, which happened to be veryyyy near your place.", he drawled.

"And?", Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the younger.

"But I have a problem.", Inuyasha's head slightly turned to a side. "Apparently hotels are the only available place to stay in the area. And despite they do make room every day, I hate using overused things from gods knew how many previous others had used them.", he rolled his eyes at the distaste feeling.

"I am agree with you about the hotels part.", Sesshoumaru said, "So?"

"So I am wondering if my brother will be so gorgeous and let me freeloading his place.", he leaned closer to the elder's ear, "Much preferably forever."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the younger, but he couldn't help the anxiety bubbled up inside his heart, "How about… father?", he stiffened as he mentioned the old man.

That caused Inuyasha, in turn, momentarily stopped his motion as wide amethyst eyes snapped up to look straight into dimming grey orbs. He shook his head as his being started trembling, "No.", he said, "He will not be in our picture.", he hold Sesshoumaru's face in his hands, forcing the other to focus his gaze on him, "He will not be here. He will not come between us. He will not know you are here. He will not—", Inuyasha trailed off as he pulled Sesshoumaru's head to his chest despite the awkward of the position. _He will not touch you again!_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, suppressed his rampaging emotions. But his bewilderment at the younger's reaction stayed. What had happened during his absent? "Inuyasha?"

"No.", Inuyasha whispered softly, "Please…". _Don't ask me… please… not now…_

"What had happened?", Sesshoumaru pulled back from the younger to look at him. He felt that same sickness on his stomach, fearing the answer but at the same time he wanted to, needed to, had to know.

Inuyasha shook his head, amethyst looked at him pleadingly, "When the time come, I promise I will tell you everything.", Inuyasha leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I promise."

Sesshoumaru was not convinced. "Tell me now, Inuyasha. What had happened to you?!"

"To… me?", Inuyasha looked at him with a flash of confusion, but it had gone as soon as it came he thought he'd misread the boy.

"Yes. To you. What had hap—", his questioned was cut off as Inuyasha's finger was placed on his lips.

"Nothing. I've had a good life.", Inuyasha smiled at him, "Aside from this dull ache from longing to a certain brother of mine.", he removed his finger from Sesshoumaru's lips, ignored the desire to trail it along the edge of said luscious flesh for fearing an obvious denial, disgusted, hatred from this one person he'd given his all for, but he would die before the other knew this. "And now I hope he will make it up for me,", he looked at the widened misty grey as he continued, "For as long as he will have me."

In his reply, he found himself once again buried in the powerful embrace of Sesshoumaru as his heart cried out for his unshed tear.

"I will have you, for as long as you will have me, little brother."

**Fin.**

* * *

I know many will ask why Sesshoumaru's eyes color in this story was described as "grey" instead of amber, golden or something familiar in color. I will say it now, in here, because this story is completely AU, so all demonic heritage of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be replace by their human counterpart (for Inuyasha), as in Sesshoumaru's case, since it's sadly that I couldn't keep his golden eyes color in a modern day fanfiction, so I went for the second choice, in my list, which so happened to be silver/grey color. But I'd keep his silver hair, made his eyes same silver was boring so I dyed his eyes grey.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Updated**

As comments and PMs requested... about the common confusion about time and places happened in the story, I had inserted some more, mainly about what I did not included before... time and places. In checking and correcting my mistakes, I realized myself is a lazy person and always tried to avoid describing about places, as in... where they were, when was that, and more important, what they worn. My apology about the confusion.

For the name of places and labs, I did laughed when I made the choice for the labs to be named after the swords. But really, I don't want to think of a new name while the original manga had given more than enough names to use. Even the name of the random lady in Sesshoumaru's arms while he was daydreaming about Inuyasha in the Club came from anime. She was actually a cat demon, first appeared in Inuyasha anime filler, episode 75.


End file.
